1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vic-dialkoxyperfluoroalkyl-vic-diol cyclic sulfates and corresponding perfluoro-.alpha.-diketones.
2. Prior Art
The oxidation of 2,3-dichloro-1,1,1,4,4,4-hexafluoro-2-butene with fuming sulfuric acid to yield perfluorobiacetyl and 2,3-dichloro-1,1,1,4,4,4-hexafluoro-2,3-butanediol cyclic sulfate is disclosed in Moore and Clark U.S. Pat. No. 3,055,913.
L. O. Moore in J. Org. Chem., 35 3999 (1970) discloses the conversion of 2,3-dichloro-1,1,4,4-hexafluoro-2,3-butanediol cyclic sulfate ##STR1## to perfluorobiacetyl ##STR2##